Your Songs Brought Us Together
by Via Violet
Summary: Hinata Hyuga and Tenten are going to try and finally have their crushes notice them with songs for Konoha High's Annual Talent Show! Main parings; KibaHina and Nejiten!
1. Chapter 1 Of course, Of course

My first fanfiction! I really hope you enjoy it! I love reviews, I think... I don't know my opinion about them yet because I haven't got one. But anyways, this is a KibaHina and NejiTen paring story, (I think KibaHina will be the main paring or they'll be equal...) Oh! And tell what side-parings I should use! Like I was thinking ShikaTema...but, I don't know. Thank for reading my head-note!

Hinata's Point of View (POV)

* * *

There she was with her puppy-dog eyes asking her boyfriend, Kiba for money. That made me so angry but, of course, me being so freaking shy on the outside, said nothing. And of course, Kiba gave Ino the money to her, no problem. Ino took the money greedily and ran to Sakura so they could get their nails done.

_Oh how Ino would pay on Friday. _Friday was Konoha High's annual Talent Show and Tenten and I would be preforming as the final acts. Act 23 was Tenten singing One Of The Boys by the all-famous Katy Perry! Act 24 would be me, Hinata Hyuga singing One Of Those Girls by my favorite singer Avril Lavigne. And as for the finale, would Tenten and I would sing Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne also. Each song would have a dedication to (a) certain people (person) in the crowd. _This where I would shame Ino for her actions._ I thought devilishly.

Friday was tomorrow. I was nervous and excited at the same time. I was still trying to calm my self as Tenten appeared.

"Hey, Hina, you nervous? Well, of course you are! I mean, if I'm over here ready to pee my pants, you must be screaming bloody-murder on the inside." She gave me a huge grin and I burst out laughing. "Man, Hina-chan you laugh is _soo _girly-cute! Kya! Your _too cute_!" She engulfed me in a death-grip hug.

"T-ten-t-t-ten I n-nee-ed a-air-r...!" I choked out.

"Ahh, sorry, sorry." She scratched the back of her head in a nervous-apologetic way. Sort of like something Naruto would do. I smiled at her, showing my acceptance to her apology. "So Hina-chan?"

"Yeah Tenten-chan?" I anwer.

"Do you wanna spend the night at my house tomorrow after the talent show? I mean, I would prefer your house but Neji-kun will be there and I would probably freak... so...yeah...so...do want to come over then?"

"Oh my gosh, I'd love that! We could talk about the talent show and the acts and do our homework in the morning after we get up and have a play-date. Sort of... I don't really know what to call it. But sure, yeah, I'll ask my Mum since my Dad is on a business trip again." (Note: Hinata's mama is still alive and her family is really nice! :D )

"Yay! I can't wait!" Tenten squealed.

"I know! Well, darn it, here's your street! Perfect timing feet! We we're enjoying a conversation! Well goodbye Tenten-chan! See you tomorrow!" Tenten laughed at the comment I made at my feet and waved a goodbye.

The Next day

* * *

I woke up in the morning, pulled on my uniform and headed down stairs.

"Good morning Hinata-chan! Breakfast will be done in a few minutes, would you mind waking Hanabi-chan and Neji-chan for me because your the only one that'll get up on your own." Ah yes, my Mum was the only person in the whole wide-world to call Neji-nii, Neji-chan. And yes, Mum are the only morning people in the family.

"Sure Mum." I answer.

"Thank you darlin'!" She looked at me from turning to the side with her left hand on her hip and her right contained a spatula and winked. I nodded and headed up the stairs to Neji-nii's room. I open the door and walked in, pulling the covers of him in his bed. Then I opened the curtain's to let the sunlight in.

"Nnnhhgrrhhaaa! Whhhyyyy? Hinnnnaaaattttaaaa! Why? It's too freaking early!" He groaned at me.

"Get up or I'm going to sit on you." Not much of a threat because Hanabi can pick me up easy even though she's 11 and I'm 16.

"Hinata your threats are weak, if Hanabi can pick you up and carry you around then you'd have to weigh like 6 times as much as you do now for it to hurt me." Neji points out.

"Just get up Nii-san!" I yell and walk to Hanabi's room. I repeat the process in her room and she gets up with no needed threat.

Flash Forward to Going To school

* * *

I give myself another push for speed on the pavement with my whole right roller-skate to catch up with Neji-nii's mountain bike. He smirks as he catches sight of me and speeds up. It's like this everyday, Neji-nii and I racing to school on wheels. Today I won the our little 'competition'.

I put my skates away and searched for Tenten in Homeroom with Anko-sensei, the Health teacher. I spot Tenten finishing some biology homework in the third row. I sit next to her and wait for her to finish. She soon does and shoves it in her binder.

"Hey, Hina?" She asks.

"Yes Tenten-chan?"I answer back.

"What's your schedule, I forgot."

"Well, first Homeroom here, then Algebra with Kakashi-sensei, History with Asuma-sensei, Literature with Iruka-sensei, then lunch, Biology with Orochimaru-sensei, Physical Education with Gai-sensei and finally, Piano/Keyboarding with Tayuya-sensei." (note: Piano/Keyboarding is a real class I took it in 6th grade :P)

"I hope today goes by fast." Tenten says.

"That was a little random, but I agree." I nodded as I watched the other students scramble in.

To my and Tenten joy, our wish came true, before I knew it, I had 7 minutes left of Piano and I was tidying my keyboard to leave. Then I was walking with Tenten to our homes accompanied by my skates in my hands. We had an hour before the show. We rushed to our homes and got changed.

Neji-nii said that he'd drive us because I had me stuff to go to Tenten's. We got there in the parking lot and Tenten was there with her car. I put my stuff in her car and we walked in the school. Neji picked a spot in the seventh row by Lee, Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara. Tenten and I went through the back entrance of the stage.

Sakura had just finished singing and dancing to Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen rather horribly, might I add. She had been Act #22 so Tenten was up and she was about to do her dedication, which was going well.

"Hey, Tenten, (She jabs a thumb at herself to tell them who she is) I'm going to be singing One Of The Boys by Katy Perry, but first, I have a dedication to make. This song is for Neji Hyuga, SO YOU WILL FINALLY SEE ME AS A _GIRL _AND NOT ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR GUY-FRIENDS!" She said and the crowd whistled, hooted, and hollered.

To be continued... XD

* * *

Hey! I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading my fanfiction! May your day be filled with nothing but stars and rainbows and all things that make you happy! XD

P.S. Please review, thanks.


	2. Chapter 2 Utter Shock

I'm back for chapter two! Thank you for your support of reading the first chapter! I haven't got a review yet, but I just posted the first chapter yesterday, or maybe it was today... I sort of have a memory problem... And I lose my tennis shoes everyday so when you have gym everyday for first hour it isn't good... Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry if it seems rushed, I just wanna get to the part when the couples are right and it's happy, happy, HAPPY!

* * *

Neji stared at Tenten in utter shock. He had no idea she had feelings like that towards him. Under all the shock, he was screaming with happiness inside. Now he would have to try to work up the courage to ask her out. While Neji was pondering over that, the intro for the song started,

_"I saw a spider, I didn't scream,_

_'Cause I can belch the alphabet,_

_Just Double Dawg Dare me,_

_And I chose guitar, over ballet,_

_And I tape this suckers down,_

_'Cause they just, Get. In. My Way._

_The way,_

_You look at me _

_Is kinda like a Little Sister_

_You high five_

_Your good byes_

_And it leaves me, nothing but blisters_

_So, I don't wanna be_

_One of the boys_

_One of your guys_

_Just gimme a chance to prove to you tonight_

_That I just wanna be_

_One of the girls_

_Pretty in pearls_

_Not one of the boys_

_So over the summer something changed_

_I starting reading Seventeen and Shaving. My. Legs._

_And I studied Lolita religiously_

_And I walked right into school and caught you Staring. At. Me._

_'Cause I know what you know_

_But now you're gonna have to take a number_

_It's okay,_

_Maybe one day,_

_But not until you gimme my Diamond. Ring._

_'Cause I don't wanna be_

_One of the boys_

_One of your guys_

_Just gimme a chance to prove to you tonight_

_That I just wanna be your Homecoming Queen_

_Pin up poster dream_

_Not one of the boys_

_I wanna be a flower,_

_Not a dirty weed,_

_I wanna smell like roses,_

_Not a baseball team,_

_And I swear maybe one day your gonna wanna make out,_

_Make out,Make. Out., with me _

_'Cause I don't wanna be_

_One of the boys_

_One of your guys,_

_Just Gimme a chance to prove to you tonight,_

_That I just wanna be_

_One of the girls_

_Pretty in pearls_

_Not one of the boys"_

Tenten had just finished so she bowed and ran off the stage to find Hinata. She found her and gave her a push to help her trembling feet to the stage.

"Don't worry, Hinata, you'll do great. I just know it." She whispered to her best friend. Hinata nodded a 'thank you' and walked to the stage.

"G-Good e-evening everyone." Curse her stutter, it always comes back at the worst times. "I'm Hinata H-Hyuga and I'll be singing the s-song One Of The Those Girls by Avril Lavigne in dedication to Kiba Inzuka so you will finally realize how poorly Ino Yamanaka has been treating you." The crowd was shocked, the shyest girl in the school just made a huge burn on one of the most popular girls in school.

_"La La La La La La La ,_

_I know your kind of girl_  
_You only care about one thing_  
_Who you've seen or where you've been_  
_Who's got money_

_I see that look in your eyes_  
_It tells a million lies_  
_But deep inside I know why_  
_You're talking to him_

_I know what you're all about_  
_I really hope he figures it out_

_She's one of those girls, nothing but trouble_  
_Just one look and now you're seeing double_  
_Before you know it, she'll be gone_  
_Off to the next one_

_She's so good that you won't see it coming_  
_She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing_  
_You'll be broken, she'll be gone_  
_Off to the next one_

_Off to the next one_

_She's going to be the end of you_  
_At least that's what they say_  
_It's been a while, you're in denial_  
_And now it's too late_

_The way she looks it makes you high_  
_All the warning signs_  
_'Cause her blond hair, her blue eyes_  
_It makes you want to die_

_I know what she's all about_  
_I really hope you figure it out_

_She's one of those girls, nothing but trouble_  
_Just one look and now you're seeing double_  
_Before you know it, she'll be gone_  
_Off to the next one_

_She's so good that you won't see it coming_  
_She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing_  
_You'll be broken, she'll be gone_  
_Off to the next one_

_You know it's a game, you know it's a game_  
_She's keeps playing around with your head_  
_Playing around with your head_

_She's so insane, so insane_  
_She's the one to blame_  
_She's the one to blame_

_She's one of those girls, nothing but trouble_  
_Just one look and now you're seeing double_  
_Before you know it, she'll be gone_  
_Off to the next one_

_She's so good that you won't see it coming_  
_She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing_  
_You'll be broken, she'll be gone_  
_Off to the next one_

_Off to the next one_  
_Off to the next one" _

The crowd begged for an encore, but Hinata rushed off the stage to find Tenten, but not before she bowed, of course. She ran back on stage with Tenten so they could start singing. As soon as they re-entered the crowd won't stop screaming.

"Hey, it's Tenten again!"

"And Hinata."

"We're going to be doing a duet of Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne with a dedication to Neji Hyuga and Kiba Inzuka!"

_"Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me_  
_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_  
_Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious_  
_I think about you all the time, you're so addictive_  
_Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?_

_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious_  
_And hell yeah I'm the mother fucking princess_  
_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_She's like so whatever_  
_You can do so much better_  
_I think we should get together now_  
_And that's what everyone's talking about_

_Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend_  
_No way no way, I think you need a new one_  
_Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me_  
_No way, no way, you know its not a secret_  
_Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_  
_And even when you look away I know you think of me_  
_I know you talk about me all the time again and again_

_So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear_  
_Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear_  
_I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again_

_Cause she's like so whatever_  
_And you can do so much better_  
_I think we should get together now_  
_And that's what everyone's talking about_

_Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend_  
_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_  
_Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me_  
_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_  
_Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_  
_'Cause I can, cause I can do it better_  
_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?_  
_She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_  
_'Cause I can, cause I can do it better_  
_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?_  
_She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_

_Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend_  
_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_  
_Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend_  
_(No way, no way)_

_Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me_  
_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_  
_Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend(No way, no way_

_Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend_  
_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_  
_Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend_  
_No way, no way_

_Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me_  
_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_  
_Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend_  
_No way, no way, hey hey!"_

The crowd didn't stop cheering, whistling and other forms of appreciation for the girls' performance.

"Thank you, everyone for coming to Konoha High's Annual Talent Show! And thank you, girls for your performance, it was wonderful. Oh, and all the other participants thank you all as well! Have a safe trip home everyone!" Vice Principal Shizune Katawa beamed out. The crowd slowly moved to the exit, but there were a few that remained in their seats. _That _crowd included; Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inzuka, Ino Yamanaka, and Sakura Haruno. Neji was looking for Tenten, while Tenten was escaping with Hinata, and Hinata had Kiba trying to find her. Not to forget, Ino looking for Kiba and Sakura looking for her boyfriend, Neji. (note: Soon to be Ex-boyfriend! Fluttershy YAY!)

To be continued...XD

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review with chapter ideas because my writer's block is back! (Your thoughts: Oh goody!)-sarcasm...


End file.
